


Home Coming

by twistedrunes



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedrunes/pseuds/twistedrunes
Summary: Tommy's been in Birmingham and comes home in a foul mood. Harsh words are said, writing implements thrown and phone calls received. But it all ends rather well, with Alfie both on his knees and bent over the desk.





	Home Coming

Alfie coughs, greeted by a wall of smoke as he opens the door to his past drawing room now shared office with Tommy. “Fuckin’ ‘ell, like fuckin’ pea soup in ‘ere innit?” He grumbles making his way to the window. 

His hand isn’t even on the sill before Tommy snaps. “You’ll let the fuckin’ heat out!” Not bothering to even look in Alfie’s direction.

Alfie bites his tongue, literally. Tommy had been in a foul mood since returning from Birmingham that morning. Alfie had tried all his usual tricks, including trying to fuck him at the office – an offer Tommy had flatly refused. Once home Tommy had gone immediately into the drawing room. Alfie had made Tommy his favourite dinner, even taking it to him in the office, something he normally strongly disapproved of. But Tommy had merely picked at it before pushing the plate away and returning to his paperwork. 

Alfie moves behind Tommy’s chair, leaning over the back of it to embrace Tommy and kiss his temple. Alfie’s fingers loosen Tommy’s tie “Can you at least take that thing off?” He suggests.

Tommy stiffens like a board, “Just because you’re happy to get around looking like a dog's breakfast, doesn’t mean I have to.” Alfie goes to bite back, for no other reason than to point out that Cyril has a very nice, tidy breakfast each morning, but resists not wanting the evening to turn into a fight. Releasing Tommy, he leans against the desk as another cough rips through him. Recovering he quips “How is it you smoke like a fuckin’ chimney and I’m the one who coughs like a dying man?”

Tommy lifts his icy gaze from the paperwork. “Thought you were busy in the kitchen?” He says pointedly. 

“Yeah well, the dishes are done, tomorrow’s bread is proving and so I thought I might come in here and look on your beautiful face while I wait,” Alfie says smoothly, brushing his knuckles over Tommy’s cheek. “Although, think I’d need you in my lap to see you through all this shit.” He says withdrawing the hand and waving it in front of his face, creating little eddies in the air in front of him. 

“I’m busy,” Tommy says, glaring at Alfie before looking back at his paperwork. Alfie sighs and moves to his side of the dual desks and sits heavily in his chair. He leans forward, elbows on the desk, fingers entwined watching Tommy closely. Tommy’s eyes lift to meet Alfie’s, still cold and defiant as he places a new cigarette between his lips and lights it. 

Alfie says nothing simply arching his eyebrow back at Tommy. He’s sorely tempted to put Tommy over his knee and spank the attitude out of him. He contemplates that scenario happily for a minute before deciding against it, Tommy was just as likely to bite his ankle with how irritable he was. “How’d everything go in Birmingham?” Alfie asks for the third time since Tommy had returned. 

“For fuck's sake Alfie, I already fuckin’ told you, everything is fuckin’ fine.”

“And the family?”

“Fine!”

Alfie nods and starts shuffling through the pages on his desk. Tommy looks far too uptight he decides, for fuck’s sake he still had his tie perfectly in place and it was nearly ten in the evening. His brow furrows as he tries to find his pen. Lifting and shuffling papers as he searches for it “Love, you seen my pen?” He asks sweetly. 

“Well if you wouldn’t leave your shit lying around like a fuckin’ slob you’d be able to find things wouldn’t you.” Tommy spits, picking Alfie’s pen from his own desk and flinging it towards Alfie. Alfie ducks out of its path just in time, watches as it hits the bookcase behind him and skids across the timber floors before coming to a stop under their desks. 

Alfie holds Tommy’s eye, waiting for an apology. None comes. He takes a deep breath which results in another coughing fit. Tommy’s gaze returns to his paperwork. Normally Tommy was relatively tolerant of Alfie’s relaxed approach to paperwork, it only ever bothered him when he was on edge about something, usually business or family related. Alfie reaches his leg out under the desk trying to catch his pen with his foot and drag it back towards himself. He sighs as he hears the pen skitter across the floor. Alfie pushes his chair back and ducks down so he can see under the desk, his pen is next to Tommy’s foot. 

Tommy determinedly ignores the object on the floor and Alfie. 

Clearing his throat pointedly, Alfie pushes his chair back from the desk, and lowers himself to all fours and crawls under the desks towards the pen. The phone begins to ring and Tommy answers gruffly “Yes.” Nothing follows for a moment and Alfie pauses, wondering vaguely who was on phone. “Fuck, Arthur!” Tommy grunts angrily, his leg jiggling under the table.  
Alfie lays one hand on Tommy’s thigh, partially to stop himself getting a knee to the temple, while the other scoops up his pen and slips it into the pocket of his pants. He can hear Tommy take a deep breath, his leg slowing. Pleased Tommy seems to finally be relaxing, Alfie rubs his hand along Tommy’s thigh soothingly and Tommy’s leg stops jiggling entirely. Alfie removes his hand and begins to back up. Tommy’s leg starts bouncing again. Alfie stays still for a moment before reaching for Tommy’s thigh again. Again Tommy’s leg stops its manic motion the moment Alfie’s hand touches him. 

Attentive is not a word usually used to describe Alfie Solomons’. On first meeting, people don’t usually realise how observant he is, quickly overwhelmed by his physical presence and rambling soliloquies. But those skills which serve him so well in business, are also a powerful force in his private life. He quickly realises what Tommy needs is reassurance even if he can’t bear to actually look at the face of the person providing it. He repositions himself, sitting so his back is resting against the drawers of Tommy’s desk, head ducked so he can fit and his hand resting on Tommy’s thigh. Tommy’s thigh relaxes a little and Alfie allows his fingers to gently caress the inside of Tommy’s leg. 

Patient was also rarely used in reference to Mr Solomons’ and with good reason. Not only incredibly intolerant of people wasting his time or thinking him a fool, he’s also bored easily. So it takes only a minute of sitting still and quiet under the desk and he’s already regretting his decision. He decides to focus on Tommy, feeling the muscles of his thigh under his palm, the soft wool he favours in his suits under his fingertips. Alfie’s hand explores further, slipping behind Tommy’s knee and over his calf. At Tommy’s ankle, Alfie’s fingers wrap around and glide lightly over the bone, slipping under Tommy’s pant leg and caressing the soft skin, before gliding back up his calf massaging it firmly. Tommy’s foot slides forward as the tension drains from his leg. 

Alfie smiles to himself, as he shuffles around so he is at Tommy’s feet. He reaches out for Tommy’s other leg, wrapping his hand around the calf and drawing it towards him. With a calf in each hand, he kneads the muscles, finding himself quickly lulled into the familiar meditative state that he gets kneading bread. He does his best thinking kneading. The slow steady movements of his hands somehow freeing his mind. He’s tried to teach Tommy a few times, thinks it would be good to help him relax but somehow Tommy just ends up with hands covered in sticky dough, annoyed about getting flour on his clothes. Alfie allows the thought to drift away and focuses on the muscles under his hands. They tighten abruptly, accompanied by an emphatic “Fuck.” 

In the half-light, under the table, Alfie sees Tommy’s thighs tense. In one motion he brings himself to his knees and his hands onto Tommy’s thighs. Settling his ass down on the heels of his boots and keeping his head ducked he uses long broad strokes along the top of Tommy’s thigh, around his hip and then back along his hamstring. His pressure is firm, yet his touch is still sensitive enough to feel any tension or twitches. Tommy sinks further down in the chair as Alfie’s thumbs and then fingertips caress the inside of his thigh. Again Alfie finds himself falling into the rhythm easily. Slowly he feels Tommy relax, softening in his hands. 

Tommy’s hips begin to lift to meet Alfie’s strokes, seeking more contact, Alfie’s fingers grip firmly at his ass, still fluid and relaxed in his movements. Tommy’s hand grips the edge of the desk as Alfie’s fingers brush against his balls on their way down his leg and then his thumb grazes over the head of his cock on the upward stroke. He’s squirming now. 

Delighted Alfie adjusts himself, concentrating his attention high on the inside of Tommy’s thighs, his hip, buttock and groin. Tommy’s legs fall open, creating space and welcoming Alfie between his legs. Alfie palms over Tommy’s cock, relishing the feel of the hot, hard flesh throbbing under his hand. He lowers his head, mouthing Tommy through the fabric of his pants. The sound of the phone receiver being placed on the desk thuds dully above Alfie’s head. Tommy’s hand slides into Alfie’s hair and quickly gripping the unruly locks. He attempts to guide Alfie’s head, earning himself a warm huff followed by a warning graze of teeth along the strained fabric over his cock. Tommy loosens his grip and pushes his chair back a little so he can see under the desk. Alfie looks up, cocking an eyebrow, a silent request for permission to continue. Tommy answers by gripping the back of Alfie’s neck and pushing his face back into his crotch. 

Tommy swallows hard as he watches Alfie’s long dexterous fingers make short work of the buttons of both his pants and boxers, suppressing a whimper as Alfie presses a kiss to the exposed skin at the base of his cock. Tommy impatiently frees himself, suppressing a groan as Alfie licks the head of his cock, drawing it into his mouth and holding it between his plump lips as his tongue circles the tip. Working a steady rhythm with his hand Alfie holds Tommy’s eye as he continues sucking and tonguing the head. Tommy’s free hand moves back to Alfie’s neck. He notices the wicked flash in Alfie’s eye too late and moans loudly as Alfie takes his entire cock in his mouth and using the tip of his tongue to tease the sensitive skin between his cock and balls. 

Alfie chuckles as Tommy snatches up the receiver again and stammers to explain the noise to Arthur. “No, everything’s fine. Just Alfie, I can hear him singing in the kitchen.” With a raised eyebrow, with Tommy’s cock still firmly shoved down his throat Alfie gestures towards the kitchen, offering to leave if Tommy wishes. 

Tommy’s eye’s flare. Alfie begins bobbing his head, the light scratching of his whiskers on Tommy’s sensitive skin quickly soothed by the warm embrace of Alfie’s mouth. Tommy has long lost the thread of Arthur’s conversation and is solely focused on keeping his breath even.  
“Tommy?” Arthur’s voice demands. Tommy decides he’s had enough of his family for today. “Arthur I have to go, there’s someone coming,” Tommy says, he grunts once more before hanging up the phone, his head falling back. 

Alfie releases Tommy’s cock with a loud pop. “Who’s coming at this hour?” He asks. Tommy’s hand slides into Alfie’s hair, pulling his face to his. He kisses Alfie hard, dragging him up so they are both standing. Alfie breaks the kiss, running his finger down Tommy’s tie. “Who’s coming?” He repeats. 

“Me,” Tommy growls.

Alfie chuckles “Well then you shouldn’t have stopped me, love.”

“Not like that.” Tommy grunts impatiently, pushing Alfie’s suspends off his shoulders, tugging his shirts free of his trousers and pushing them up Alfie’s chest. Alfie removes them completely and drops them to the floor. Tommy kisses Alfie’s chest as he undoes his pants, pushing both pants and boxers to the floor. 

“Here on the desk?” Alfie asks his hands coming to Tommy’s waist, guiding Tommy towards the desk.

Tommy plants his feet his stopping Alfie’s attempts to move him. “Not me.” He says, heavily.  
Alfie’s cock twitches, it wasn’t often Tommy wanted things this way. But when he did, it was always frantic and primal. “So the desk then?” He asks leaning back against the piece of furniture in question. 

“Mm.” Tommy rumbles, stripping off his jacket and dropping it over the back of the chair. He removes his cufflinks and drops them next to his pen holder and rolls his sleeves, before opening the draw next to Alfie’s hip and withdrawing a bottle of oil. “Turn around,” Tommy instructs simply, unscrewing the bottle and pouring some of the oil into his hand. Alfie turns placing his hands on the desktop, slightly further apart than his shoulders and bending slightly. Tommy’s fingers run down Alfie’s spine and then up again, a single finger bending him forward until his elbows touch the blotter. “Good” Tommy compliments him. 

Alfie grunts. Tommy hasn’t bothered to warm the oil before smearing it generously over Alfie’s ass, his long cool fingers sliding between the cheeks and teasing his asshole as he spreads the oil. Tommy hum’s in satisfaction when his finger slides inside Alfie with little resistance. He toys with Alfie for a minute, before adding a second finger. Alfie doesn’t even flinch. Tommy withdraws both and Alfie presses back with a little moan, instantly wanting more. Tommy tuts and smacks Alfie’s ass. Alfie freezes staying in position listening keenly. He hears Tommy’s sharp intake of breath followed by slick sounds of flesh on flesh and Tommy rubs the oil on his own cock. Groaning impatient Alfie begins to turn. 

“Stay there,” Tommy demands, smacking Alfie’s ass again, harder this time. Alfie bites his lip, more to suppress the groan of pleasure than any objection to the pain. Tommy’s hand glides over the shining red flesh and he stands close behind Alfie. Tommy runs his hand up from Alfie’s hip, over his chest pausing for a moment to tweak his nipple before wrapping loosely around Alfie’s neck. He dances his tongue around the shell of Alfie’s ear, before pressing his lips against it. “You think you can tease me like that when I’m on the phone?” He growls.

Alfie’s eyes close as he’s tempted to quip back. A thousand retorts racing through his mind. But he knows this game and decides to play along. “I’m sorry.” He says. 

“Good.” Tommy kisses Alfie’s neck before bringing his hand to Alfie’s chin and turning his mouth to his. The kiss is hot and passionate, Alfie begins nipping at Tommy’s lips. Tommy pulls away scowling in disapproval. His hand caresses Alfie’s neck and he squeezes lightly, he feels like electricity is shooting up his arm feeling Alfie’s pulse racing under his fingertips. 

Alfie hisses as Tommy presses into him, he lowers himself, elbows on the blotter as Tommy pushes deeper. Alfie groans as Tommy pushes further still. Tommy pauses, his hands on Alfie’s hips, firm muscle under one hand, and a maze of smoothly raised scars under the other. Normally the scars make him pause, make him remember France, but he’s too far gone. Too lost in the sensation of nothing and everything all at once. Tommy’s fingers dig deeply into Alfie’s hips as he thrusts, sheathing himself in Alfie. He pauses as Alfie relaxes, finally letting out a deep satisfied sigh.

Tommy withdraws, slicking himself with more oil before driving back in, slamming Alfie’s thighs into the edge of the desk. Alfie huffs as the air leaves his body, but instead of objecting Alfie plants his feet more firmly. Tommy repeats the motion, drawing back before burying himself deep again. Alfie cries out cursing in a mix of languages as he presses his forehead against the blotter. Tommy begins to feel the tension leave his body, he relaxes a little, pausing for a moment.

“More, harder,” Alfie demands, pushing back against Tommy's hips. 

Tommy allows himself to get lost in the sensation again, Alfie warm and tight around him. Where their bodies meet the only thing real to him. Tommy lets go of Alfie’s hips, his hands sliding over the sweat glistened skin, watching Alfie writhing beneath him, his arms stretched out in front of him, thick cords of his forearms rolling as he grips the edge Tommy’s desk so hard his knuckles whiten. Alfie’s back and shoulder muscles stand out in relief as Tommy continues his exploration, loving the feel of the muscles rippling and trembling as Alfie races towards orgasm. Tommy can feel himself getting closer too. 

“Turn around,” Tommy commands as he pulls out of Alfie. 

Alfie turns dazed and disoriented and on the edge of orgasm, his cock is rock hard and leaking. “What?” Is all he manages, before Tommy kisses him, guiding him back onto the desk before pulling away. Alfie quickly opens his legs and Tommy stands between them. Tommy pours more oil into his hand again, he warms it this time before massaging it into Alfie’s thighs and then over his ass. Taking himself in hand he guides himself into Alfie again, relishing the fresh avalanche of curses falling from Alfie’s lips. Alfie adjusts himself, one arm straightened behind him for support his other hand clutching the back of Tommy’s head. 

Tommy allows Alfie to pull him into a kiss, one of his hands sliding between them and stroking Alfie’s cock. “Wait until I tell you.” He commands his other hand wrapping around Alfie’s throat. Squeezing as he pounds into him, their kiss becoming sloppy before Alfie’s head falls back. Losing his grip on the back of Tommy’s head, Alfie places his hand over Tommy’s on his neck squeezing tighter, letting out a garbled cry as Tommy’s hand begins to cut off his air. 

Tommy feels his own hips stutter as Alfie squirms, his muscles moving and flexing around Tommy’s cock. Determined to turn Alfie to a quivering mess before finding his own release he slows the pace of both the hand on Alfie’s cock and his hips. 

Alfie’s panting now, shallow gulping breaths as he claws at the blotter, his face screwed up as he tries to hold on. Tommy nearly loses himself as Alfie’s tongue parts his lips, licking them. Tommy rolls his hips at the top of his thrust and Alfie bites down on his lip. “Come,” Tommy demands. And Alfie does, crying out as he feels Tommy coming inside him. 

Alfie collapses back onto one elbow gasping as Tommy releases his throat and air rushes into his lungs. Alfie coughs but quickly manages to bring it under control. Tommy stays between his legs, sliding out of him. Alfie sees something dark flash behind Tommy’s eyes. Before Tommy can say a word he grabs Tommy’s tie and pulls him to him. He kisses him, hard at first but softening as he sees some of the hardness that’s been in Tommy’s expression since he arrived back in London has faded. “Feel a bit better now love?” He asks pressing his forehead to Tommy’s

“Yeah,” Tommy admits dropping his gaze to Alfie’s chest, his finger tracing along one of the many tattoos there. 

“Right, good.” Alfie sits up again, his hands smoothing over Tommy’s shirt. He hooks his finger around Tommy’s tie, yanking it playfully. “So how about you take this fuckin’ thing off then, yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed and would like to make a request please feel free to stop by my Tumblr and send me an ask or even make a submission https://twistedrunes.tumblr.com/


End file.
